


How We Become Family

by ddalkimilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: "KENAPA KAKAK GAK MAU PERCAYA SAMA AKU? AKU INI APA SEBENERNYA? APA KAKAK UDAH GAK SAYANG LAGI SAMA AKU?!" Mingyu meledak. Ia lalu berlari masuk ke kamar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo di pintu masuk. Mingyu masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Ia lalu merosot jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu. Mulai menangis terisak. Lalu tak berapa lama ia dapat mendengar pintu yang dibanting tertutup. Menandakan Wonwoo yang pergi. Tangisannya semakin keras. Memukul dadanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sesak. Menangis terus hingga tertidur karena kelelahan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How We Become Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> And sorry for the typo, i will edit again later

Malam itu menjadi malam terburuk dalam hidup Mingyu. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya hal mereka debatkan cukup sepele, tapi kondisi dan situasi saat itu yang membuat keduanya adu mulut. 

"KALO TEMEN KAMU BILANG SAMA KAKAK!" Wonwoo berteriak. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk apartemen. Keduanya juga belum berganti baju. Wonwoo masih dengan pakaian kantor sementara Mingyu dengan jeans dan denimnya. 

"Kan aku udah bilang aku kecapean kemaren!! Dan gak cuma aku yang nginep di sana!! Ada Seungkwan sama Kak Jihoon juga!!" Mingyu membalas. Matanya manatap Wonwoo tidak terima. Masalah keduanya sebenarnya sederhana, hanya karena Mingyu menginap di rumah Seokmin tanpa memberitahu Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu sendiri sudah menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak disengaja karena ia ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas bersama. 

"Seenggaknya kamu bisa kasih tau kakak pagi ini! Kemana kamu sampe kakak tanyain baru jawab?!" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Tubuhnya yang lelah setelah kerja meronta minta diistirahatkan. Dan moodnya yang buruk sejak pagi membuat suasana tidak membaik. Merasa kesal karena sudah mengkhawatirkan Mingyu yang tidak pulang namun ternyata bermalam di rumah Seokmin. Yang notabene pernah suka pada Mingyu. 

"Aku sibuk dari pagi! Banyak kelas yang diganti. Shift sore aku juga rame!" Balas Mingyu lagi. Kepalanya menunduk. Menolak menatap Wonwoo. Tangannya mengepal menahan tangis. 

"Alesan kamu aja! Biasanya kamu bisa jawab chat kakak di kelas!" Wonwoo balik membalas. 

"KENAPA KAKAK GAK MAU PERCAYA SAMA AKU? AKU INI APA SEBENERNYA? APA KAKAK UDAH GAK SAYANG LAGI SAMA AKU?!" Mingyu meledak. Ia lalu berlari masuk ke kamar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo di pintu masuk. Mingyu masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Ia lalu merosot jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu. Mulai menangis terisak. Lalu tak berapa lama ia dapat mendengar pintu yang dibanting tertutup. Menandakan Wonwoo yang pergi. Tangisannya semakin keras. Memukul dadanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sesak. Menangis terus hingga tertidur karena kelelahan. 

.  
.  
. 

Paginya ia terbangun oleh suara jam weker di dalam kamar. Menemukan dirinya masih berada di lantai bersandar pada pintu. Ia perlahan bangun dan berjalan menuju nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk mematikan jam tersebut. Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menatap kosong ke arah pintu. Beberapa waktu tetap pada posisi itu hingga akhirnya ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang sembab. Matanya menangkap bayangannya di cermin. Kacau. 

"Lu mesti kuat, Ming! Mungkin aja sebenernya Kak Wonwoo cuma capek dan kemaren kelewatan." Mingyu berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Percaya bahwa penyebab utama Wonwoo marah kemaren sebenarnya hanya faktor kelelahan. Dan ia akan kembali saat waktu makan malam. Ia dengan cepat menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya. Berganti baju dan memakai kaca mata untuk menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak. Tangannya meraih tas kuliahnya dan bergegas keluar apartemen untuk berangkat ke kampus. Bertemu teman-temannya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak apa-apa. Dan juga berbohong kalau ia makan mie instan sebelum tidur sehingga matanya bengkak. 

Sorenya pun ia dengan segala tekad pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa bahan. Berniat memasakan Wonwoo makanan kesukaannya sembari meminta maaf masalah kemarin malam. Ia bersenandung riang. Memilih bahan lalu pulang. Memasak dengan hati-hati. 

"Nah..." Mingyu melihat hasil masakannya yang ia tata di meja makan dengan bangga. Berharap dapat mengembalikan mood Wonwoo dan berujung mereka baikan. Ia lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari menunggu. Bahkan tidak menyalakan televisi karena terlalu senang menunggu kepulangan Wonwoo. 

"Hmm, apa macet ya?" Gumamnya melihat jam dinding. Menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 15. Yang artinya sudah lewat 45 menit sejak waktu jam pulang Wonwoo. Ia terus menunggu di sana. Sesekali mengecek jam dinding. Senyumnya yang lebar tadi perlahan-lahan luntur saat melihat jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ia lalu menatap kosong ke arah televisi. Dengan lunglai lalu kembali ke kamar membiarkan masakannya yang mendingin di meja makan. Berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. 

"Pasti besok balik! Sekarang Kak Wonwoo cuma butuh waktu aja. Pasti balik!" Mingyu terus mengatakan kalimat tersebut sampai ia tertidur. Meringkuk seperti bayi diatas kasur. Memeluk boneka berbentuk awan yang diberikan Wonwoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. 

Namun keesokan malamnya Wonwoo tetap tidak pulang. 

Dan malam-malam berikutnya. 

.  
.  
. 

"Woi! Muka lu suntuk banget sih!" Soonyoung mengagetkannya yang sedang duduk di kursi kantin. Memijat pelan perutnya yang sakit. 

"Eh kenapa lu, Gyu?" Jihoon ikut menyahut sembari duduk di depannya. 

"Duh, gue kayaknya kena maag. Perut gue sakit dari pagi." Ujarnya. Tangannya yang lain mulai ikut memijat-mijat perutnya. 

"Pasti lu telat makan lagi! Kebiasaan banget! Lu tuh udah ada Kak Wonwoo kenapa masih segala kerja paruh waktu sampe segitunya sih?" Omel Jihoon. Mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa bukunya. 

"Yaudah lu mau makan apa gue traktir deh hari ini." Ujar Soonyoung. 

"Beliin bubur aja, Soon! Sama teh anget. Liat tuh mukanya pucet banget!" Saran Jihoon. Yang langsung diangguki Soonyoung. Lelaki itu lalu berlalu membeli makan siang. Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menumpu kepalanya pada satu lengannya. Sedangnya tangannya yang lain masih dipakai untuk memijat-mijat perutnya. Sesekali ia meringis. 

"Sakit banget?" Tanya Jihoon. Ia menoleh pada Mingyu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mingyu menggeleng pelan sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. 

"Cuma gak enak aja dikit. Nanti kalo makan juga gak sakit lagi." Balasnya sebelum bertumpu lagi pada lengannya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Menghela nafasnya melihat Mingyu yang keras kepala. Tak berapa lama Soonyoung kembali dengan satu nampan makanan. Satu mangkuk bubur ayam bersama teh hangat. Juga makanannya dengan Jihoon. Mingyu menggumam mengucap terima kasih pelan sebelum menyuap buburnya perlahan. 

.  
.  
. 

Wonwoo tetap tidak pulang sampai lewat sebulan. Mingyu sekarang akhirnya hanya pulang untuk berganti baju lalu pergi lagi. Antara bertemu teman-temannya atau hanya pergi berkeliling sendiri. Ia juga sudah tidak tidur di apartemennya dan Wonwoo. Tidak kuat harus tidur sendiri di dalam kamarnya bersama Wonwoo. Sehingga ia menumpang di apartemen Seungkwan dan Hansol selama 2 minggu. Lalu ia pindah ke apartemen Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di minggu berikutnya. Membantu mengurus anak mereka karena merasa tidak enak. Ia bahkan menambahkan waktu kerja paruh waktunya untuk mengusiknya dari Wonwoo. Seungkwan sempat menanyakan kenapa ia menginap sangat lama. Bukan karena ia ingin Mingyu segera keluar namun hanya heran karena biasanya ia sulit diajak menginap di tempat teman-temannya yang lain. Mingyu hanya berkelit dan bilang kalau Wonwoo sedang pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis selama 2 minggu dan ia takut tidur di rumah sendiri. 

Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia bilang akan menginap lumayan lama. Mereka menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Apalagi Mingyu sendiri membantu mereka mengurus Clara. 

"Clara lucu banget!!" Mingyu memekik kecil saat melihat Clara yang bermain dengan sebuah mainan karet. Tertawa-tawa sembari menggigit mainan tersebut. Mingyu membuka kamera ponselnya dan memotret Clara yang tertawa-tawa. 

"Seneng banget Clara~" Jeonghan datang dari dapur membawa sepiring buah potong. Lalu ikut duduk bersama Mingyu di karpet ruang tengah. Saat itu adalah sore hari dan Seungcheol yang belum pulang dari kantor. Sehingga hanya ada mereka bertiga. 

"Claraa~ liat sini! Claraa~" Mingyu memanggil-manggil Clara untuk melihat ke arah kamera. Menjepret setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Clara. 

"Liat deh ni kak! Yang ini lucu banget!!" Mingyu menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan sendiri hanya tertawa-tawa sembari memasukan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya. Mingyu lalu menaruh ponselnya dan mengambil sepotong buah jeruk. 

"Enak banget tiap hari bisa liat Clara yang unyu-unyu. Gue bawa pulang aja ya kak, Clara." Ujar Mingyu. Matanya pura-pura memelas menatap Jeonghan. 

"Eh! Enak aja! Kalo mau bikin aja sana sendiri sama Wonwoo!" Balas Jeonghan. Mingyu berhenti mengunyah sesaat. Ekspresinya sempat berubah sepersekian detik. Namun ia dengan cepat mengubah lagi ekspresinya dan merespon Jeonghan seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Wonwoo. 

"Ih! Mau bawa Clara aja!! Tiap sabtu minggu gitu! Lagian Kak Wonwoo masih belum mau punya anak." Balas Mingyu. Tangannya mengambil potongan buah pir. 

"Gak boleh! Pokoknya kalo mau kamu bikin sendiri aja!" Mingyu berdecih sembari cemberut. Pura-pura marah. 

"Kak nanti gue balik dulu ya mau ngambil baju." Mingyu berucap lagi setelah diam beberapa saat. Jeonghan hanya menggumam sembari mengangguk. 

.  
.  
. 

Mingyu turun dari lift dan berjalan pelan menuju unit apartemennya dan Wonwoo. Yang sekarang pastinya kosong. Berniat mengambil beberapa setel baju untuk dibawa. Ia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu sebelum memencet password apartemen. Saat bunyi tririring terdengar, menandakan bahwa pintu sudah terbuka. Mingyu membuka pintu dan hendak masuk kalau tidak melihat sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang berada di pintu masuk. Ia menegang. Perlahan telinganya dapat mendengar suara Wonwoo, 

Bersama wanita. 

"Ming?" Mingyu melihatnya. Wonwoo dan seorang wanita muncul di hadapannya. Dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan. Saat itu juga jantungnya seperti dicabik-cabik. Matanya langsung memburam karena air mata. Lalu berlari keluar dari unit apartemennya. Tidak mendengarkan panggilan Wonwoo. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai kakinya sakit. Sampai pada sebuah minimarket kecil. Lalu jatuh terduduk di depan minimarket tersebut. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Jeonghan. 

"Kak-hiks..." 

.  
.  
. 

Setelah kejadian itu Mingyu mengurung dirinya di kamar yang ia pakai di rumah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Tidak beranjak dari kasurnya bahkan setelah 3 hari terlewat. Membuat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan khawatir. Mereka tidak mengetahui pasti apa yang dialami Mingyu. Tapi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya ia sempat berkata untuk jangan bilang bahwa ia ada di sini jika Wonwoo mencarinya. Mingyu sendiri matikan ponselnya agar Wonwoo tidak mencarinya. 

"Gimana nih, Han? Udah 3 hari. Makanan juga gak ada yang dia sentuh. Maagnya nanti bisa kambuh." Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan juga hanya menghela nafasnya. Awalnya berpikir untuk memberi Mingyu ruang dan membiarkannya istirahat. Namun tidak menyangka akan berujung Mingyu tidak keluar dan mengunci dirinya selama 3 hari. 

Saat akan baik ke lantai atas untuk mengecek Mingyu, pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan Mingyu yang berantakan. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Kantung matanya juga terlihat menghitam. Bibirnya pecah-pecah tanpa warna. Dan lagi tubuhnya tampak mengurus hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Jeonghan tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Antara lega karena akhirnya Mingyu sudah mau keluar atau sedih melihat keadaan paman favorit Clara. 

"Gyu... sini duduk di sini. Kakak ambilin makan." Seungcheol mengarahkan untuk duduk di sofa. Jeonghan lalu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Mendekap Mingyu. Mingyu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Matanya pun menatap kosong pada layar televisi yang mati. Seungcheol kembali dengan semangkuk bubur polos dan air hangat. Ditaruhnya nampan tersebut di karpet lalu ia duduk di hadapan Mingyu. Mengambilkan sesendok bubur dan menyuapi Mingyu. Mingyu menerima suapan Seungcheol. Namun di suapan ke 4 ia mulai terisak. 

"Ssshh... gak papa, ada kakak di sini." Jeonghan mengelus surainya perlahan. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri. Mencoba menenangkan Mingyu. Namun Mingyu terisak semakin keras. Ia perlahan mencengkram kemeja Jeonghan dan menangis semakin kencang. Menumpahkan semua beban hatinya yang ditanggungnya selama ini. Jeonghan diam-diam ikut menitikkan air matanya. Mendengarkan tangisan pilu Mingyu. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai 30 menit kemudian sampai akhirnya Mingyu mulai tenang. 

"Berantem... sama Kak Won-hiks-woo..." Mingyu perlahan mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol diam. Mendengarkan cerita Mingyu. Jeonghan terus mengelus surai Mingyu. Mingyu menceritakannya. Apa saja yang terjadi padanya dan Wonwoo. Mulai dari dirinya yang tidak sengaja tertidur di rumah Seokmin sampai dengan malam 3 hari lalu saat ia menemukan Wonwoo bersama wanita di dalam apartemen mereka dengan penampilan yang tidak mau ia ingat. 

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mendengarkan. Tidak berkata apapun bahkan saat Mingyu selesai bercerita. Hanya mengelus surainya bersama. Seungcheol kemudian melanjutkan acara menyuapi Mingyu. Yang tidak di tolak oleh Mingyu sendiri. Hingga akhirnya bubur dalam mangkuk tersebut sudah habis dan Mingyu juga sudah meminum air yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Kemudian Jeonghan menemaninya kembali ke kamarnya sementara Seungcheol menaruh bekas makan Mingyu ke dapur. 

Jeonghan mendudukkan Mingyu ke kasur sementara ia menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh Mingyu. Seungcheol lalu bergabung di dalam kamar Mingyu kemudian. Ikut membasuh wajah Mingyu yang berantakan dan juga tubuh bagian atasnya. 

"Abis ganti baju langsung tidur ya!" Jeonghan berpesan. Menerima anggukan Mingyu sebelum keluar kamar bersama Seungcheol. Meninggalkan Mingyu untuk berganti pakaian. 

Setelahnya Mingyu butuh waktu sekitar 2 hari untuk pulih lagi. Ia pagi itu menyapa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sedang makan di ruang makan bersama Clara. 

"Pagii~ Halo Claraa~" Mingyu mendusel Clara yang dibalas tawa geli. 

"Mau ke kampus? Gak istirahat lagi aja?" Seungcheol bertanya pada Mingyu yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan sebuah tas tergantung di pundaknya. 

"Gak papa, gue udah seger lagi. Terus juga gak bisa terus-terusan bolos gue." Mingyu mengisi air pada gelasnya dari dispenser. Lalu meminumnya hingga habis. 

"Berangkat ya!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar ruang makan. 

"Loh? Sarapan?" Tanya Jeonghan. 

"Nanti aja di kampus. Perut gue lagi gak enak." Balas Mingyu sembari memakai sepatu dan berlalu keluar apartemen. Jeonghan hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. 

.  
.  
. 

Mingyu hari ini bertekad untuk bertemu Wonwoo. Setelah berpikir 5 hari lamanya, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu Wonwoo dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak ingin membebani Wonwoo. Walapun ia tau Wonwoo tidak menganggapnya begitu, tapi ia tau kalau ia membebani Wonwoo. Ia juga tau banyak rekan kerja Wonwoo yang membicarakan dirinya karena memacari Wonwoo. Selalu dibilang jauh dari selera Wonwoo dan sangat berbeda dari mantan-mantannya yang lain. Masalah kerja paruh waktunya juga begitu. Ia tau Wonwoo bisa membiayainya. Bahkan bisa membayar kuliahnya hingga lulus. Bahkan saat ia berkata akan bekerja paruh waktu di cafe, Wonwoo menentangnya keras. Berkata kalau ia bisa membiayainya. Namun Mingyu memaksa. Bukan karena uang yang diberikan Wonwoo kurang. Tapi karena ia tidak mau dianggap hanya memanfaatkan uang Wonwoo. 

Jadi hari ini ia bertekad untuk mengambil cuti kuliah selama 1 semester agar ia bisa bekerja full dan membiayai kuliahnya yang tinggal 3 semester. Juga menyelesaikan semuanya bersama Wonwoo. Mingyu terus menyiapkan hatinya selama 2 hari terakhir. Duduk di halte sembari menunggu bus. Inipun karena keinginannya. Karena Wonwoo tadinya ingin mengantar jemput Mingyu. Namun ditolak dengan cepat. Berkata ia hanya ingin mandiri. 

"Pasti bisa kan?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya sembari mengusap perutnya yang tidak nyaman. Mengernyit saat merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Memang sejak bangun perutnya sudah terasa tidak nyaman. Berpikir apa ia salah makan sebelumnya. Namun tidak menemukan makanan aneh yang ia makan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Karena Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya memberinya makanan yang ringan di perut. Mengantisipasi asam lambungnya naik. 

"Paling nanti juga ilang sendiri." Pikirnya. 

.  
.  
. 

Namun saat jam melewati pukul 12, sakit perutnya tidak hilang. Kali ini bertambah parah. Ia sudah mencoba untuk ke kamar mandi, mengoleskan minyak telon, bahkan memijatnya pelan agar sakitnya hilang. Namun sakitnya tidak hilang. Ia berakhir telungkup di atas meja saat makan siang. Masih mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang terasa kram. 

"Maag lagi? Mau ke ruang kesehatan aja gak?" Tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu bernafas kasar sebelum mengagguk. Soonyoung dan Jihoon membantunya untuk sampai di ruang kesehatan. Ia langsung berbaring meringkuk di atas tempat tidur yang tersedia. Jihoon menurunkan barang-barang yang di bawanya dan membantu memijat perut Mingyu. 

"Eeungh!" Mingyu mengerang. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran tempat tidur hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. 

"Sakit banget?" Jihoon tiba-tiba panik. Karena biasanya Mingyu tidak sampai begini saat maagnya kambuh. Ia memanggil Soonyoung yang sibuk mencari obat maag. 

"Kenapa?" 

"Kayaknya parah. Dia sampe gigitin bibirnya gitu." Jihoon menunjuk Mingyu. Soonyoung langsung khawatir. 

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit aja. Terus telpon Kak Wonwoo!" Balas Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk. 

"Gyu? Gyu? Bangun dulu kita ke rumah sakit aja ya!" Mingyu tidak merespon. Tapi ia bangkit berjalan dituntun Soonyoung hingga lobby kampus. Soonyoung lalu meninggalkannya bersama Jihoon sementara ia mengambil mobil. 

"Aargh!" Mingyu jatuh terduduk. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya. Jihoon tambah panik. Ia buru-buru membantu Mingyu untuk naik mobil saat Soonyoung datang. Soonyoung membuka pintu penumpang di belakang dan membantu Jihoon serta Mingyu sebelum ia masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi. Melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat. 

"Aaakh!" Mingyu mulai terisak. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas pakaian dibagian perutnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada Jihoon. 

"Kak, sakiit." Mingyu mencicit pelan. Jihoon memeluknya sembari mengusap-ngusap perutnya perlahan. Mencoba meringankan sakitnya. Namun matanya menangkap cairan asing menggenang di lantai mobil Soonyoung. Ia melihat genangan tersebut yang berada di bawah kaki Mingyu. 

"S-soonyoung!" Jihoon tergagap. Matanya membelalak. 

"Kenapa?" 

"Da-darah!" 

"Apa?!" 

.  
.  
. 

Wonwoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Sejam yang lalu Soonyoung menelponnya dan memberitahunya kalau Mingyu masuk rumah sakit. Berkata kalau Mingyu mengalami sakit perut sejak pagi dan bertambah parah saat jam makan siang. Ia yang sedang menjalani meeting langsung mengundurkan diri dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai Mingyu sudah masuk ke ruang operasi. 

"Sorry kak, tadi katanya keadaannya kritis banget dan butuh segera tanda tangan supaya Mingyu bisa langsung ditangani." Ujar Soonyoung. Wonwoo menggeleng. 

"Gak papa. Yang penting Mingyu cepet ditanganin." 

"Kalau gitu kita balik kampus dulu ya kak. Masih ada kelas sore. Ini tas sama barang Mingyu." Jihoon menyerahkan barang-barang Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Berujar 'terima kasih' dan membiarkan keduanya pergi. 

Wonwoo duduk di kursi tunggu. Menunduk dan menyatukan tangannya. Berdoa untuk Mingyu. Diam-diam ia menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya 2 bulan terakhir yang membuat hubungannya dengan Mingyu meregang. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi 5 hari yang lalu. Saat sebenarnya ia berniat membuat kejutan sebagai bentuk minta maafnya pada Mingyu dibantu sekretarisnya. Namun berakhir kacau karena Mingyu salah paham. Saat itu ia dan sekretarisnya sedang membuat kue dan tepung terigu bertaburan kemana-mana. Jadi saat selesai keduanya merapihkan dapur. Namun penampilan kacau itu dilihat Mingyu. 

Wonwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya saat ingat kejadian tersebut. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir lagi. Kukunya ia gigiti sebagai peralihan rasa gelisahnya. Mendengar kata 'kritis' dari Soonyoung sudah menamparnya. Saat itu lampu ruang operasi padam. Wonwoo yang menyadarinya langsung dilanda cemas. Menunggu dokter yang menangani Mingyu keluar. 

"Gimana dok keadaan pacar saya?" Wonwoo langsung bertanya sesaat setelah dokter tersebut keluar. Ia menunjukan senyum menenangkan. 

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritis," Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lega. "Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan stabil sekarang. Selamat ya, anaknya laki-laki." 

"Apa?!" Wonwoo mengernyit. 

"Pasien sepertinya dilanda stress yang cukup berat karena ia sampai mengalami pendarahan, dan harus melakukan operasi caesar. Keadaan fisik pasien juga sangat rendah. Ia kekuarangan gizi dan nutrisi. Tapi untungnya bayinya terlahir dengan selamat. Bapak bisa berkunjung ke ruang incubator nanti. Untuk pasien, sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kalo begitu, permisi." Kemudian dokter itu berlalu. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang masih dilanda kebingungan. 

"J-jadi Mingyu hamil?" Gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya terisak. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia lalu duduk kembali duduk di kursi tunggu sebelum menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Berbagai perasaan datang. Ia tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Mengetahui kalau pertengkaran mereka adalah biang dari stress Mingyu. Juga dirinya yang tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka dan malah bermalam di kantor juga salah satu penyebab lain. 

"Maaf... maafin kakak, Ming..." Bisiknya pelan pada angin. 

.  
.  
. 

Wonwoo memasuki ruang rawat Mingyu. Melihat lelaki itu masih belum sadar dari obat bius. Wonwoo melihatnya. Wajah pucat, pipi tirus, kantung mata panda, dan juga bibirnya yang kehilangan warna. Wonwoo terisak kembali. Menyalahkan dirinya atas keadaan Mingyu sekarang. Mulai berandai-andai. 

'Seandainya aku gak marah waktu itu.' 

'Seandainya waktu itu gak pergi.' 

'Seandainya aku cepet pulang.' 

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Wonwoo hanya dapat menyesalinya sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mencoba menjadi yang lebih baik untuk Mingyu. Juga anak mereka. 

"Ngg?" Mingyu terbangun. Nampaknya efek obat biusnya sudah mulai hilang. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu. Lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol panggilan. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang suster dan dokter datang ke dalam ruang rawat. Memeriksa keadaan Mingyu pasca melahirkan. Wonwoo berdiri di samping Mingyu harap-harap cemas. 

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Untuk sekarang mungkin jangan jalan-jalan dulu dan melakukan aktivitas berat. Juga besok pagi perban akan diganti." Dokter tersebut menjelaskan perlahan. Lalu saat mendapat anggukan dari Mingyu maupun Wonwoo ia undur diri. Setelah dokter tersebut keluar, Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Mingyu. Menggenggam tangannya. 

"Maafin kakak..." Ujarnya pelan. Mingyu hanya balik menatapnya sendu. 

"Bukan salah kakak..." Balas Mingyu serak. Tangannya yang digenggam Wonwoo ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum kecil. 

"Gak! Ini salah kakak! Harusnya... harusnya kakak gak marah sama kamu dan ninggalin kamu di rumah kayak gitu." Wonwoo terisak. Ia menunduk menutup wajahnya. 

"Harusnya kakak ngejar kamu waktu itu dan jelasin! Yang waktu itu kamu liat di rumah itu sekretaris baru kakak. Dia bantuin kakak masak kue buat surprise kamu. Tapi dapur jadi kotor banget. Jadinya kita beresin, dan pas itu kamu dateng. Kakak sumpah gak ada apa-apa sama dia! Kamu bisa potong jari kakak kalo gak percaya!" 

"Aku percaya... jangan dipotong jari kakak..." Balas Mingyu. Tangannya mengelus jari-jari Wonwoo. 

"Maaf..." Wonwoo terisak lagi. 

"Jangan minta maaf terus... tapi ini aku kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya. Tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tadi ia sakit perut dan ke rumah sakit. Tapi setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa. 

"Kamu baru aja operasi." Wonwoo berkata setelah menghapus air matanya. 

"Operasi? Usus buntu ya?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit tertawa sebelum menggeleng. 

"Operasi caesar." 

"Hah?" Mingyu mengernyit. 

"Kata dokter, kamu tadi pendarahan karena stress. Terus mereka harus ngelakuin operasi caesar buat nyelamatin kamu sama anak kita." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tampak terkejut. 

"A-aku hamil?" Tanyanya. Matanya mulai berair. 

"Kamu gak tau?" Tanya Wonwoo balik. Mingyu tidak menjawab. Namun ia mulai terisak. 

"Berarti selama ini... aaakh aku udah nyelakain anak kita!" Mingyu mulai histeris. Wonwoo mencengkram kedua tangannya erat agar tidak dapat melukai dirinya sendiri. Sementara tubuhnya ia dekatkan ke arah Mingyu. Mencoba mendekapnya. 

"Ssshhhh.... gak kamu gak nyelakain mereka. Gak Ming! Gak! Ssshhhh anak kita gak papa..." Wonwoo mengusap surai Mingyu. Mendekapnya dalam pelukannya hingga Mingyu tenang. 

"Aku gak tau... hiks hiks!" Mingyu masih sesegukan. Tapi Wonwoo mengatasinya dengan mengecup pelipisnya. 

"Bukan salah kamu... gak papa. Sekarang anak kita gak papa." Wonwoo mengusap-usap tubuh ringkih Mingyu. Mencoba menenangkannya. 

"Anak kita?" Tanyanya pada Wonwoo saat ia sudah mulai tenang. 

"Untuk sekarang belum bisa liat. Nanti kalo anak kita udah lebih kuat buat keluar baru boleh liat. Yang sabar ya! Kamu juga harus pemulihan dulu." Wonwoo menyingkirkan helai-helai anak rambut Mingyu. Menatapnya dengan senyum hangat. 

"Maaf kak... pasti capek punya pacar kayak aku..." 

"Tuh kamu selalu ngomong gitu. Aku udah bilang berapa kali kalo aku tuh beruntung banget ketemu kamu. Mau orang lain bilang 1000 kejelekanmu sekalipun, kakak bakal tetep suka 1 kelebihanmu." Wonwoo tersenyum. Mengusap wajah Mingyu. Mingyu balas tersenyum. Menarik Wonwoo dalam sebuah pelukan. 

"Makasih kak udah sabar sama aku.. akh!" Sedikit meringis diakhir saat tidak sengaja bergerak dan membuat jahitan di perutnya ngilu. 

"Eh maaf!" Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya karena kaget. Lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan. 

.  
.  
. 

Mingyu melewati harinya selama 2 minggu terakhir di rumah sakit. Masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah bersalin. Anaknya dan Wonwoo juga sudah keluar dari incubator 3 hari yang lalu. Mingyu sesegukan saat pertama kali menggendong anaknya. Masih meminta maaf karena tidak tau kalau ia hamil. 

"Dia matanya mirip kakak, tapi mulutnya mirip aku." Mingyu mengelus wajah anaknya perlahan. Takut mengganggu anaknya yang semangat menyusu dari dot. Ia tidak bisa menyusuinya karena kegelian. Setiap mulut anaknya tersebut menyentuh putingnya, Mingyu akan bergerak karena geli. Dan itu membuat luka jahitannya sakit. 

"Kombinasinya pas." 

"Mingyu!" Jeonghan mengetuk lalu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan meletakannya di nakas. Ia mendekat ke arah Mingyu. 

"Yaampun kecil banget. Lu ni kemaren aja gak mau gak mau. Tau tau udah punya." Jeonghan menggerutu. Mingyu hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil. 

"Clara sama Kak Seungcheol?" Tanya Mingyu. 

"Clara bobo, jadi Seungcheol nemenin di mobil. Katanya salam aja buat lu. Udah baikan kan?" Tanyanya melirik Wonwoo. 

"Udah... makasih loh kak udah nampung gue kemaren." Ujar Mingyu. 

"Yah gak papa sih, toh ada yang bantuin gue ngurusin Clara. Nanti jangan lupa main ke rumah. Barang-barang lu gue paketin aja ya." 

"Iyaa!! Hati-hati kak, salam buat Clara!" Ujar Mingyu. Lalu melambai saat Jeonghan berlalu keluar ruang rawatnya. 

"Oh jadi di rumahnya Seungcheol kemaren?" Tanya Wonwoo. 

"Iya, hehe..." Mingyu hanya tertawa canggung. 

"Dasar! Pantesan muter-muter nyari kamu gak ketemu. Taunya di rumah Seungcheol." 

"Ya soalnya seru juga main sama Clara." Balas Mingyu. 

"Iya... gak papa. Kakak lega aja berarti selama ini kamu masih ada yang merhatiin. Nanti kakak harus traktir Seungcheol." Wonwoo mengulas senyum pada Mingyu. Yang dibalas senyuman balik. 

"Nanti kita ke sana. Biar Jiwoo bisa main sama Clara juga." 

"Iya." Wonwoo membalas sembari mengecup surai Mingyu. 

End.


End file.
